Mystical Abilites
Mystical Abilities use a character's Mysticism as a modifier, or modify spells. The abilities contained on this page are usable as long as a character has the required prerequisites and do not follow a specific school of magic. Training Abilities Basic Training :Effect: Gain one Tier-1 spell from any school of Magic. :Prerequisite: Mana Specialized Training :Effect: Gain one Tier-2 spell from any school of Magic in which you already know at least one Tier-1 spell. Gain Enhanced Mana for free. :Prerequisites: Basic Training (x2) per purchase Advanced Training :Effect: Gain one Tier-3 spell from any school of Magic in which you already know at least one Tier-2 Spell. Gain Consume Mana for free. :Prerequisites: Specialized Training (x2) per purchase Legendary Training :Effect: Gain the Tier-4 spell from any school of Magic in which you already know all Tier-3 spells in that school :Prerequisites: Advanced Training (x3) per purchase Spell-Modifying Abilities Empowered Magic :Effect: You may increase the mana cost of any spell by X to increase your roll by X/2. Stacks with Hastened Magic. :Prerequisite: Mana Hastened Magic :Effect: You may increase the mana cost of any spell by Y to reduce the delay by Y turns. Stacks with Empowered Magic. :Prerequisite: Mana Careful Magic :Effect: You may increase the delay and mana cost of a spell by Z to decrease its TP cost by Z, to a minimum of 1 TP. Careful Magic does NOT stack with Hastened Magic. Careful Magic may not be used with a spell that has a TP cost of X, and it may only be used to modify one spell per round. :Prerequisite: Mana Battle Magic :Effect: You may cast spells after moving in a turn of combat. :Prerequisite: Mana True Magic :Effect: Double all costs (not counting Empower Magics and similar additional costs) and pay the mana draw cost in HP as well as mana. Your roll is automatically considered to be a 10. :Prerequisites: Empowered Magic, Hastened Magic, Blood Magic Mana-Modifying Abilities Mana :Effect: Increase Mysticism by 1. You may draw Mana equivalent to your Mysticism each turn. Your mana draw is capped at five times your character's Mysticism. :Prerequisite: None Blood Magic :Effect: You may spend HP to increase your draw for an action. For each 2 points of HP spent, increase mana draw by 1. HP spent this way may only be healed by time passing. Magic and regeneration can not heal this damage. Mana generated by this ability may not be used to pay for abilities which do not allow TP to be spent for mana. :Prerequisite: Mana Meditative Focus :Effect: You may spend an entire round meditating. Increase your mana draw, for your first action next round, by your current mana draw. May only be used during combat. :Prerequisite: Mana Miscellaneous Abilities Prophecy :Effect: You have visions of events which have yet to take place. The GM must give you at least one of these visions in a session and it must come true. These may be vague, metaphorical, incomplete, etc. They will often tell of multiple possible paths. The GM must decide what the vision means before she tells you and she must make it happen. :Prerequisite: Mana Experimental Magics :Effect: This allows you to create a new Magic ability. Select the Effect you want and the TP cost of that ability. The GM then secretly chooses the mana cost and Delay. If the caster does not have the mana draw and TP combined to pay a spells mana cost, they must spend HP to draw extra mana. If they can not do this normally, they must spend 5 HP per 1 extra mana drawn. This does not allow them to do this for other abilities. Once the GM has decided upon the mana cost and Delay the they creates conditional flaws for your Magic ability. Flaws have two parts, a trigger and an effect. A trigger is a specific condition under which the effects of the flaw take place. Triggers may be as specific or as broad as the GM wants, however, it should always be possible for the spell to work without any of its flaws being triggered. The condition is the actual problem that the flaw causes. Each condition should be one of the following effects: Changes the target of the effect to another target; shift the effect from effecting someone else to effecting the caster; change effects which would effect the caster to effecting another character; increases the mana cost; increases the Delay; cost the caster hit points (this effect may never reduce them below 1 hp); effects are reversed, so that if it were originally to provide an increase, it would decrease and vice versa; the Magic ability has no real effect (although it might have some minor side effect, like turning the user's skin orange). The more powerful the effect, the more intense the flaws should be (in number, in breath of trigger conditions and in the danger level of their effect) and greater the mana cost and delay. At the end of every session, you may change the effects of the Magic ability that you created. If you do, the GM must make a new set of trigger conditions. At any time, you may exchange this ability for the magical ability you created. If you do, you may purchase this ability again with and start the process over again. You may also exchange this ability for any other Magic ability which you already have the prerequisites for. Abilities create this way are unique to the character who created them, and can only be purchased by others if that character teaches it to them. Abilities like Divine Power may not be used to acquire these abilities. :Prerequisite: Two of the following: Student of the Arcane / Priest of Snake / Master of the Flame / Sage of the Outlands / Walking Death / Praetor of the Light / Priest of Rat Experienced Experimentation :Effect: When you create a new Magic ability with Experimental Magics the GM must tell you how many flaws the ability has. If you exchange Experimental Magics for a Magic ability which you have the prerequisites for, you may also exchange Experimental Experience for a non-Magic Mystic Ability. :Prerequisite: Experimental Magics Hypothesis Testing :Effect: Whenever you discover a flaw in a Magic ability created with Experimental Magics you may, at any time, take a day and safely test it. If you do spend a full day experimenting then the GM must tell you the trigger condition. This ability may not be used between sessions. If you exchange Experimental Magics for a Magic ability which you have the prerequisites for, you may also exchange Hypothesis Testing for a non-Magic Mystic Ability. :Prerequisite: Experimental Magics Category:Abilities Category:Abilities